The Promise of Sirius
by Air Mata Bebek
Summary: "Hei! Bintang Sirius itu adalah bintang yang sangat indah... Bintang yang akan selalu bersinar walau badai datang menerpa mereka semua." . "Jangan membuatku sedih, Sasuke...". Inspirated by Surat Kecil Untuk Tuhan. RnR please


_Saat kugerakan mata ini, entah mengapa rasanya sakit sekali. Kata bibi, aku mengidap kanker mata ganas. Berulang kali ku periksa di dokter yang berbeda di kota yang berbeda pula. Hasilnya tetap sama, tidak ada yang bisa membuktikan bahwa mataku tidak apa-apa. Apakah ini takdirku, Kami-Sama? Haruskah aku berdiam diri menerima apa yang ada dalam mataku? Dan melupakan janji yang sudah kuharapkan?_

_._

_._

_._

_**The Promise of Sirius**_

_**Naruto **____** Masashi Kisimoto**_

_**Angst, Romance**_

_**Warnings: Typo (s),Chara's death, OOC, and many more**_

_**Tidak suka jangan dibaca**_

_**Happy reading, Minna-san**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Hari ini ada pemeriksaan lagi, kan? Jangan sampai terlambat!_"

"...ya."

_**Klik!**_

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu menaruh_ handphone_nya di meja. Raut wajahnya begitu sedih dan murung. Mata _Jade_nya yang seharudnya indah begitu keruh, tidak ada lagi pancaran indah yang biasa terpancar dari mata itu. Ini sudah 345 hari dirinya seperti itu, dan sudah hampir lima puluh kali ia menerima telepon seperti itu, mengatakan kalimat yang sama.

"Hhh... Sudahlah, lebih baik aku bergegas ke rumah sakit lalu pergi menemui Sasuke," gumamnya lesu. Langkah kakinya bergerak menuju kamar mandi perlahan dengan tangan yang menempel pada dinding. Tampaknya ia seseorang yang buta? Tidak. Ia tidak buta, hanya saja pandangannya mengabur sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat sesuatu dengan jelas.

Setelah ia masuk dan mengunci kamar mandi, ia bergegas mandi membersihkan badan dan berganti baju. Ia menatap dirinya di cermin─lagi. Berkali-kali ia mengelus wajahnya yang semakin hari semakin pucat, ditambah matanya yang sudah hapir tidak berfungsi lagi karena 'itu'.

_Italic's Flashback three month ago_

"_Seharusnya kau mau di operasi besar, Sakura. Karena jika tidak, kanker itu akan menyerang dirimu. Lebih baik sehat walaupun tidak bisa melihat, daripada harus menderita seperti ini!" ucap Bibi Tsunade kepadaku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum sedih dan melihatnya dengan tidak jelas._

"_Tidak, Bi... Aku tidak mau merelakan penglihatanku, lebih baik aku bisa melihat walaupun tidak jelas seperti ini."_

_Samar kulihat Bibi Tsunade berdiri lalu memelukku dari belakang lalu berbicara lirih kepadaku."Tapi aku tidak mau melihat keponakanku sendiri tersiksa, sayang..."_

"_...maaf, Bi. Ini sudah menjadi keputusanku. Mungkin ini jalan takdir yang diberikan Kami-Sama kepadaku. Kau tidak perlu khawatir dan lagi... Ada janji yang harus kutepati," jawabku pelan. Kurasakan tangan Bibi Tsunade melepaskanku dan mengelus kepalaku._

"_Kau terlalu keras kepala, Sakura," kata Bibi Tsunade. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil lalu pamit untuk pulang ke rumah. Sesaat aku menutup pintu ruangan Bibi, aku bersandar pada dinding yang berada di sebelahnya dan menitikan air mata._

"_...kanker, ya?"_

_**TING TONG**_

Suara bel rumah Sakura membuyarkan lamunannya. Gadis itu bergegas menuju pintu lalu membuka pintu rumahnya itu.

"Siapa ya?" tanya Sakura pada orang itu. Dirinya hanya bisa melihat seseorang dengan rambut berwarna biru kehitam-hitaman dengan warna kulit yang seperti porselen.

"Pengantar bunga dari Yamanaka's _flower_, nona." Suara bariton yang menunjukan bahwa orang itu lelaki menyodorkan sebuah rangkaian bunga mawar. Sakura merasa mengenali suara itu.

"Sasuke?" tanya gadis itu bingung dan mengambil bunga itu. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya dan mencoba memperjelas matanya agar bisa melihat siapa lelaki itu.

"Ma-maaf, aku harus pergi!" lanjutnya meninggalkan Sakura yang berdiri. Sakura hendak memanggilnya kembali, tapi derap langkah yang cepat dan bayangan lelaki itu menghilang di belokan rumahnya. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum kecil lalu bergegas berangkat menuju rumah sakit Konoha tempat dimana Bibinya bekerja.

"Dasar bodoh..."

.

"Hah... Kenapa perkembangannya cepat sekali...?" keluh Tsunade menatap sekali lagi hasil laboratorium di tangannya. Baru saja ia mau memasukan hasil itu, suara pintu diketuk terdengar.

"Siapa?"

"Sakura, Bibi..." jawab Sakura di balik pintu.

"Masuk!" perintah Tsunade. Sakura pun perlahan membuka pintu ruangan itu dan masuk ke dalam. Tsunade segera menghampiri Sakura dan akan menuntunnya ke kursi.

"Aku bisa, Bi..." tolak Sakura halus. Ia pun berjalan sendiri walaupun harus dengan bantuan tangannya agar tidak menabrak. Tsunade menghela napas lalu kembali duduk di kursi hitamnya. Jari jemarinya saling berkaitan satu sama lain dan menjadikannya tompangan dagunya.

"Bagaimana hasilnya, Bi?" tanya Sakura was-was.

"Kanker itu berkembang pesat, Sakura... Dalam waktu kurun satu tahun, kanker itu menjadi stadium akhir. Itu sangat membahayakan dirimu, karena itu juga kau harus mu operasi mata," jawab Tsunade berharap. Sakura terdiam menunduk. Sebegitu parah kah penyakit itu, dan membuatnya tidak bisa meraih apapun yang ia inginkan? Tidak... Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia yakin Kami-Sama memiliki maksud lain di cobaan-Nya kali ini. Dirinya harus bisa kuat menghadapi semua ini.

"Tidak, Bi... Aku tidak mau mengingkari janji─"

"Janji apa!" Tsunade menggebrak mejanya dan membuat kertas-kertas di mejanya jatuh berantakan di lantai. Sakura pun cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan bibinya.

"Apa kau masih ingin menderita, merasakan sakit yang kau rasakan di matamu hingga pingsan di sekolah!" bentak Tsunade tak tahan.

"A-apa? Bagaimana Bi─"

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu, Sakura? Kau kira aku tidak tahu kalau kau menahan rasa sakit di depan setiap orang yang melihat kau? Jangan berbohong, Sakura... Ini sudah seharusnya bukan lagi rahasia dirimu! Berbagilah rasa sakit itu padaku... Atau pada sahabatmu sendiri." Suara itu melemah pada kalimat terakhir. Rasa amarah, kecewa, dan sedih itu bercampur aduk dalam hati wanita berambut pirang itu. Diakhirinya dengan isakan kecil yang selama ini ia tahan.

Sakura menangis, menangis dalam diam. "Maaf, Bibi... Aku harus pergi sekarang," ucapnya langsung berdiri dan berlari keluar ruangan. Sakura mengabaikan panggilan Tsunade yang berteriak dan mengejarnya. Ia hanya ingin berlari dan menghindari semua ini. Ia hanya menjalani takdir hidupnya.

"Hosh... Hosh..." Napas Sakura terengah-engah dan akhirnya ia berhenti di sebuah taman Konoha. Taman itu begitu ramai dengan anak-anak yang bermain di permainan yang telah disediakan pengelola taman tersebut.

"Ugh... Sa-sakit..." Sakura mengerang kesakitan dan memegang sisi kepalanya. Kelopak matanya tertutup erat seakan bisa menahan rasa sakit di matanya. Hampir saja ia jatuh jika seseorang tidak menepuk pundaknya.

"Sakura?" Suara bariton yang sama dengan yang tadi pagi.

"Sa-Sasuke...?" ucap Sakura menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan mencoba menatap seperti biasa.

"Hn... Ketahuan ya?" kata Sasuke tidak curiga kepadanya. _Untunglah..._ batin Sakura.

"I-iya." Jawab Sakura tertahan, menahan suara erangan sakitnya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura, "Kau kenapa? Sakit?" tanyanya.

"Ti-tidak..." Sakura merutuki ucapannya yang tiba-tiba saja gagap. Sepertinya ia harus meminta maaf kepada Hinata karena dahulu ia sering mengejeknya jika kegagapan sahabatnya itu muncul di depan Naruto.

"Lalu... Kenapa wajahmu pucat? Kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi.

"A-aku... Sama sekali ti-tidak apa-apa, Sasu..." ucap Sakura susah payah. Rasa sakit itu sudah menjalar ke kepalanya dan pandangannya sama sekali tidak bisa terlihat jelas. Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat menatap pada Sakura merasa adanya keganjilan pada gadis itu.

"Hn."

Sakura mencoba mengalihkan Sasuke. "Bagaimana... Sekolahmu...?"

"Aku diterima di Universitas Konoha. Jadi, aku bisa menemui kekasihku setiap hari," jawab Sasuke memandang langit jingga tersenyum kecil. Hari sudah akan malam rupanya.

Sakura menutup matanya sementara lalu membukanya kembali. "Be-begitu ya...? Terima... Kasih. Hhh... Aku─"

"Sakura!"

Sontak pemilik nama dan lelaki yang berada di sebelahnya menoleh ke belakang. Sasuke melihat Tsunade, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, dan Lee berlari ke arah mereka berdua. Sakura mencoba berlari menghindari mereka semua, tapi tubuhnya begitu berat sehingga ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Sakura!"

"Saku─!"

"!"

.

"_Jadi... Kau akan ke Suna?" tanyaku sedih kepada Sasuke._

"_Hn." Ia hanya menggumamkan kata itu dan mengangguk. Aku ingin menangis dan mengatakannya jangan pergi dariku. Tapi tidak bisa..._

"_...kalau begitu hati-hati disana, ya. Jangan sampai telat makan, tidur jangan terlalu larut, dan banyak-banyak istirahat agar tidak lelah," ucapku mencoba tegar dan tetap tersenyum kepadanya. Lagi-lagi ia hanya mengangguk kecil._

"_...dan jangan lupakan aku." Aku menunduk tak berani memperlihatkan mata ku yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Kurasakan ia memelukku dengan erat. Dan ia berbisik kepadaku._

"_Aku tidak akan melupakanmu, aku akan kembali satu tahun lagi. Dan saat itu pula, aku akan mengajakmu pergi ke danau terindah yang ada di Konoha pada malam hari untuk melihat bintang Sirius. Tunggu aku di Taman Konoha, ya."_

_Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatap dalam Sasuke. Lalu aku tersenyum dan menangis di dalam dekapan kasihnya. "Aku janji, Sasuke..."_

_._

"Jadi... Dia mengidap kanker mata?" tanya Sasuke pelan. Semua teman-temannya yang berada di dalam ruangannya Tsunade terkejut mendengar hal itu.

"Ya... Dia mengidap kanker mata semenjak satu tahun yang lalu, aku baru tahu saat ia mengeluh sakit mata pada bulan kedua setelah kau pergi dari Konoha, Sasuke." Jawab Tsunade. Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang berada di meja. Keningnya mengerut dan wajahnya begitu memerah karena kesal, kecewa, dan sedih.

"Kenapa ia tidak memberitahukan kami? Bukankah kami selalu ada untuknya!" ucap Ino tak percaya.

"Dia tidak mau dikasihani oleh kalian, dia ingin semua berjalan seperti biasa, seakan ia tidak pernah merasakan sakit atau bahkan mendapatkan penyakit itu," jawab Tsunade lagi. Suasana sepi menyelimuti ruangan tersebut.

"...bisakah ia melaksanakan operasi?" Tanya Hinata.

"Bisa, tapi itu mengakibatkan matanya buta dan... Sakura menolak hal itu," lirih Tsunade. Mereka semua bertatap bingung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ia berkata bahwa ia memiliki janji, jadi ia menolaknya terus-menerus."

"...janji," gumam Sasuke.

Naruto menoleh kepada sahabatnya. "Kenapa, teme? Apa Sakura─" Belum selesai Naruto berbicara, Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya lalu mengambil tas ranselnya.

"Bibi, ijinkan aku membawa Sakura keluar," pinta Sasuke.

"Apa kau gila! Dia itu sedang sakit! Tidak mungkin kau membawanya keluar!" tolak Tsunade keras.

"Kumohon, bibi! Setelah kubawa dirinya keluar, kau bisa mempersiapkan apapun untuk operasinya, aku akan membujuknya dan menepati janjinya!" Sasuke berlari keluar ruangan dan menuju kamar Sakura. Tsunade berpikir keras lalu mengambil ganggang telepon.

"...Halo? Siapkan peralatan operasi untuk Haruno Sakura sekarang, kita akan melakukan operasi setelah dia pulang!" perintah Tsunade.

"Daripada Kita berdiam, lebih baik kita bantu Sasuke!" ujar Tenten. Mereka semua pun mengangguk dan keluar dari ruangan Tsunade.

Sasuke memasuki kamar Sakura dan menatap sedih sang kekasih. Mata _Jade_ kesukaannya kini tertutup rapat sementara. Napasnya yang pelan tapi beraturan itu menunjukan bahwa Sakura masih ada bersamanya. Dengan langkah yang cepat Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan mencoba membangunkan gadis itu.

"Sakura, bangunlah... Ini aku, Sasuke."

Perlahan mata itu terbuka dan menatap Sasuke walaupun tidak jelas. "Sasu...ke...?"

"Ya, ini aku... Sakura, maukah kau pergi bersamaku untuk menepati janjimu?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Aku... Mau..." Jawabnya susah payah. Sasuke tersenyum lalu membantunya untuk berdiri. Sang suster yang baru saja masuk terkejut dan hampir saja melarang Sasuke untuk membawanya pergi. Tapi setelah Sakura memohon, suster itu mengangguk dan membantunya untuk keluar walaupun infus tetap berada di samping gadis itu. Yang lain pun membantu mereka berdua dan mengikutinya.

.

"Kita sampai, Sakura." Suara Sasuke membangunkan Sakura dari tidurnya. Perlahan Sasuke mengeluarkannya dari mobil dan berjalan menuju sebuah danau indah bersama langit yang bertaburan bintang dengan bantuan Naruto dan Neji. Sasuke membiarkan Sakura duduk di sebuah kursi taman yang menghadap di danau itu. mereka berdua duduk di kursi itu.

Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka berdua, angin malam yang datang menerbangkan helaian-helaian rambut Sakura yang pendek itu. Sasuke menatap Sakura yang sedang tersenyum melihat pemandangan indah langit dan bintang di atas danau tersebut.

"Itu... Bintang Sirius, bintang yang sama seperti bintang yang waktu itu kita lihat bersama, satu tahun yang lalu, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke menunjuk sebuah bintang yang cukup besar dan bersinar terang diantara bintang-bintang yang lainnya.

"Indah ya...?" ucap Sakura masih terjaga dalam senyumnya. Ia bisa merasakan keindahan bintang itu walaupun ia tetap tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Tanpa disadarinya, air mata itu perlahan mengalir dari ujung mata gadis tersebut.

"Sa-Sakura, lebih baik kita pulang! Kau sudah menepati janjimu, Sakura! Aku ingin ki─" Jemari Sakura menutupi mulut Sasuke. Lalu perlahan jemari itu bergerak ke samping dan meraba wajah Sasuke.

"Aku mau tidur... Jangan berisik, ya...?" ucap Sakura.

"Ta-tapi─"

"Sst... Kumohon, Sasuke... Biarkan aku tidur di sampingmu, ini permintaanku." Pinta Sakura. Sasuke tidak bisa berkata lagi. Ia dapat melihat wajah lelah dan damai Sakura dalam raut yang bersamaan. Sasuke menutup mata dan membiarkan Sakura tertidur di pangkuannya kala itu. Terlalu damai untuk dibangunkan...

_**Tes.**_

Air mata itu menetes di pipi Sakura yang sudah tertidur dengan damai. Tangannya merogoh kantong celananya dan menelepon seseorang.

"_Halo?_"

"Sakura... Sudah tertidur damai... Ia terlalu... Lelah," ucap Sasuke susah payah menahan isakannya.

"_...terima kasih, Sasuke. Kau menepati janjinya, untuk terakhir kalinya._"

"...ya."

_**Tuut-tuuut**_

"Sakura... SAKURAAAAA!"

Sasuke menangis, Tsunade menangis, mereka semua menangis. Bahkan bintangpun menangis. Sakura... Kau lah bintang mereka... Bintang Sirius.

.

"_Apa kau lihat itu, Sasuke?" tanya gadis itu kepadaku. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi pertanyaannya._

"_Jangan hanya tersenyum, bodoh! Ugh..." Senyum ku semakin melebar sesaat ia memprotes diriku dengan ekspresi cemberut di wajahnya._

"_Sudahlah, aku tidak mau lagi berbicara padamu," keluhnya lagi._

"_Aa... Maaf, baiklah... Aku melihatnya, Sakura... Bintang Sirius, benar?" jawabku sembari menepuk pucuk kepalanya. Dan dengan sekejap dia tersenyum lebar kembali. Inilah yang kusukai darinya, mudah tersenyum._

"_Ya! Bintang Sirius! Aku sangat menyukai bintang itu, kau tahu tidak kenapa?" tanyanya. Aku hanya menggeleng kecil menjawabnya._

"_Itu hanya bintang biasa," jawabku sekenanya._

"_Hei! Bintang Sirius itu adalah bintang yang sangat indah... Bintang yang akan selalu bersinar walau badai datang menerpa mereka semua." Tangannya terbentang ke samping dan dapat kulihat matanya berbinar menatap bintang yang bersinar cerah diantara bintang-bintang yang lainnya. Indahnya cahaya bintang itu membuat wajah Sakura bersinar di mataku._

"_Bagus tidak?"_

"_Hn..." Aku mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum tipis._

"_Selalu saja..." Dia kembali cemberut, tapi tidak lama kemudian dia berbicara. "Hei... Kalau aku pergi jauh, ingat-ingat aku ya! Andaikan saja bintang itu adalah aku," ucapnya padaku menunjuk kearah bintang tersebut._

"_Apa maksudmu? Kau akan pergi meninggalkan aku?" tanyaku dengan menaikan nada suaraku. Aku tidak suka dengan ucapannya akhir-akhir ini yang selalu seperti itu._

"_Aa... Jangan marah, bukan maksudku__"_

"_Sudahlah," potongku. Aku membalikan badanku tak mau menatap dirinya. Tiba-tiba saja tangannya memeluk tubuhku erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku._

"_Jangan membuatku sedih, Sasuke..." lirihnya._

"_Tapi kau yang membuat ku sedih," tukasku._

"_Kumohon..." lirihnya kembali. Kali ini ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggungku. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas menghadapi gadis ini. Gadis yang sudah bertahun-tahun menemaniku dalam kesendirian di muka bumi ini._

"_Baiklah... Aku tidak pernah bisa melawanmu, Sakura..."_

"_Terima kasih, Sasuke..."_

_._

_._

Kau lah bintang kami, Sakura...

.

.

.

A/N: Ano... Angstnya kerasa gak yah? Hadoh bingung saya hahaha.. mau lanjutin Call my name malesnya naudjubileh deh hahaha. Ya sudahlah. Akhir kata, Review and Thank you.^^


End file.
